


Playing the Game

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sirius Black imagine, Sirius Black x you, Sirius x reader - Freeform, Sirius x you, implied teenage Sirius, sirius black/reader - Freeform, sirius black/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: Sirius wants your attention, but he's going to have to give a little to get.
Relationships: Sirius Black x Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Playing the Game

The afternoon sun shines through your half-drawn curtains as you lay on the bedcovers, reading the witch romance novel you bought at Flourish and Blotts. Coming from a muggle family, you could not resist the temptation of trying your hand at the new genre of literature once you caught wind of its existence.

Your clothes litter the floor, coming off your body immediately after stepping foot in the empty dorm room. You know all of your friends are out having a probably wonderful time at Hogsmeade, but the heat and exhaustion of final exams have taken their toll. You were happy telling them to have fun before heading to your room and pulling out the book with which you have now nearly finished.

As you turn the page, you hear the door creak open. You glance up and see Sirius tiptoe in with a smirk on his face. Rolling your eyes, you find your place again on the page. You feel his eyes roaming over your nearly naked body, but you don't give him any attention as you are too invested in the witch who just declared her undying love to the muggle man she had been forbidden to see.

Over the top of your book, you watch Sirius sit himself at the end of the bed. Your eyes meet, finding his full of mirth. You continue to ignore him and go back to your reading. He knows he isn't supposed to be in your room, and he knows that you are just playing with him. Still, he cannot help but feel a little dejected by your lack of interest.

Deciding to play your game, he traces a finger around your ankle. The light touch continues up your shins, around your knees, barely ghosting over your thighs.

You stop reading and cast your book on your chest, throwing Sirius a reprimanding look. He only gives you innocent eyes in return. Shaking your head, a small smile growing on your lips, you go back to reading.

"Fine," he groans, exasperated, shoulders slumping. You laugh.

"Giving up that easy? So unlike you," you tease, voice laced with amusement.

At the comment, a wicked grin spreads across his face. "Who said anything about giving up?" His hands are replaced by his lips, delicately kissing a path up your leg as he kneels on the floor beside your bed. He is so careful in his placement of kisses, you can't help but watch. You try to go back to reading, like you are playing the game along with him, but it becomes so hard to concentrate on Melinda the witch and her star-crossed love story.

With a heaving sigh, you close your book and set it on the floor. You can feel his smile against the skin on your thigh which is now riddled with goosebumps. He looks triumphant.

"A little longer and I would have been worried," he laughs as he stands from his kneeling position.

"Leaving so soon?" you question, drawing your eyebrows in mock distress.

"Who said anything about leaving?"

You watch Sirius as he rests a knee on the bed, swings his other leg over, and leans down so his hands are beside your shoulders. He has you caged in, and you have no intention of trying to escape. He dips his head to catch your lips in a soft kiss. You feel yourself giving in, increasing the intensity the longer you stay connected.

His knees start to nudge yours apart so he can settle between your legs. He presses his hips to yours, causing you to gasp a little at the pressure. He breaks away to flash you that smirk of his that made you a stuttering mess the first time you talked to him. How the times have changed.

In response, you smile back and pull his hips closer, rocking slightly, definitely shifting more than necessary. You hear Sirius' breath catch. You reach up to kiss him again, wanting a little more depth than before. And he is more than willing to deliver. You let your tongue swipe against his lips, and he eagerly responds with a deep kiss that has you rotating your hips and moaning softly.

The two of you know that your roommates could walk in at any time, making the tryst all the more exciting. Eventually, however, you break apart and straighten yourselves up. You put your clothes back on, and he fixes his tie and hair that had your fingers in it only minutes before.

"Thanks for playing," you tease, laughing. Your face is flushed and your lips are swollen, and Sirius feels more in love than ever.

"Anytime, sweetheart," he says, kissing you one last time before sneaking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little Sirius fic :D


End file.
